The Mysteries of Monster Love
by whoovesandmonsters90
Summary: Random Oneshots of your favorite Monster High couples. Rated T for mild cussing, some femslash, and makeout scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Deucelle in the Rain

**Yes, Here is my first chapter of my new little story. It's basically little random fluffy one-shots of different MH couples. This one is all about Deucelle(RochellexDeuce). Enjoy. **

* * *

Deuce POV

"Deucey, please, don't overreact!" she hollered down the hall. I completely ignored her. This was the worst prom bight of my life. I kept walking toward the exit. She quickly sprinted and stood in front of me, not allowing me to leave. "Please let me explain." she cried. I refused to even make the slightest of eye contact with her. "There is nothing to explain- you cheated on me with a werewolf, Cleo. A goddamn _werewolf._"I growled as pushing her out of the way, continuing on my way. "Deuce please!" I acted as she did not existed, got in my car, and drove away.

_**Third POV**_

Deuce sat on the sidewalk in the rain, glasses off,quietly crying. He knew it wasn't very manly, but he didn't care. His girlfriend of three years just cheated on him at a dance. I just sat there hoping nobody saw him like this. It would be the end of him.

"Deuce? Is that you?" A highly accented voice said from behind. He looked behind him, totally forgetting about his glasses. He instantly recognized the granite girl holding a frilly gray umbrella. "Deuce, what are you doing out here alone in the rain?" She asked curiously, sitting herself by him."More importantly, why are you not at the dance?" Deuce sighed heavily. "Let's just I'm…single now."

_**Rochelle's POV**_

Deuce Gorgon… is single? This changes everything! I've had…feelings for this snake-headed boy since we'd met. I could never get close to him because of that Cleo De Nile girl. Now that those two has parted ways..perhaps this was my chance to "make my move" as the ghouls say. "I see, Deuce." I replied simply. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She cheated on me. This wasn't any mutual breakup for sure." He said with hints of pain in his voice. I never thought I'd see the soft side of him. He was always tough, never the emotional person. "I-I just… don't know what to do gargoyle." He stuttered. Normally, I would have gotten mad if someone had called me "gargoyle," but he was the exception, especially in the condition he was in right now. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm right here." I smiled sweetly. He smiled back at me. Oh my gods, his eyes. They were beautiful green orbs, like the color trees in springtime. Or the color of freshly grown grass. His eyes were just…just absolutely beautiful. It hit me like a brick right then. I had to tell him _now._

"Deuce," I murmured. He looked straight at me. "Yes?"

I swallowed deeply and spoke. "I need to tell you something very… personal. I'm sorry if this is very sudden and everything, but I need to tell you now." I looked down for a second, and then began to speak. "I-"

He put he hand up. "Let me guess, you've had feelings for me since the day we'd met."

I was in shock. He just took those words out of my mouth. "How-how did you kn-know?" I stammered. "Lucky guess." He smiled. "And I pretty much feel the same."

I was probably blushing by now. "Y-you do?" "Ya, I liked you too, but I couldn't really talk to you because of De Nile. "

I was as red as a rose by now. "Oh, that's umm… great." I mumbled to nobody, mostly to myself. "Yup." He replied.

We sat in silence for a while awkwardly. He finally broke the silence. "It's getting late. I gotta go." "Very well then." I relpied standing up, regaining my formalness_**(That's a word, right?)**_. "I will see you later Deuce." I began to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder. That's when he pulled me in for the best kiss of my life. It wasn't an ordinary kiss, but a long, passionate, best-kiss-in-your-entire-unlife kiss. Note the romantic kiss-in-the-rain thing. Eventually, we had to let go for breath, but holy Scaris, I wish that kiss could have lasted forever! "See you later gargoyle." He smirked as he got into his car, and drove off. I was left there, speechless, and drenched. But I really did not care. I never thought I would say this since what happened to me ad Garrott, but..

_I think I'm in love._

* * *

**Hater: BOOOO CLEUCE FOREVER**

**Me: Shut up you troll. There will be a random one-shot all Cleucy later.**

**Review please!**

**~L~**


	2. Chapter 2: Clala in the Morning

**WARNING: YOU ARE ENTERING THE SUPER OVERLY ROMANCE FLUFF ZONE. IF YOU HAVE BRAIN PROBLEMS WITH THIS GENRE OF WRITING, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Draculaura POV

When I woke up, It was snowing outside. God, I love it when it snows. The way all the snowflakes fall through the window, none looking like another. I laid down again and stared at my white ceiling. Wait… my ceiling is pink.

Oh, i totally forgot I'm at Clawdeen's house. I spent the night here yesterday. Anyway, Clawdeen was nowhere to be found, so I got out of the bottom bunk (Poor Howleen slept on the couch; I wonder how much cash Deenie paid to get her to do that) and headed towards the door, only to bump into the person I've been avoiding for a long time.

Her brother Clawd.

_Earlier…._

Clawd POV (Third Person)

"CLAWDEEN!" He shouted. _God damn, where is she?_ he thought. He had looked in her usual places where she hangs out around. The couch, on the porch, under the stairs, all of them. The only place he had not checked was her bedroom. "She's probably in her room, texting all her friends." He said walking up the stairs. When her got to her room, he opened the door, only to find Clawdeen's friend, Draculaura, standing there.

Draculaura POV

God, out of all her relatives, why was it Clawd? But, maybe because I was still half-asleep, he looked cuter than usual. He had his usual handsome hairstyle, a gold piercing on his ear, and his beautiful eyes. Plus he wasn't really wearing a shirt.

"Oh, uh… hi Draculaura." he muttered, staring at the floor, cheeks red. "I didn't know you where here.."

"It's okay. Yeah, I-I slept over." I murmured. "I see you borrowed Clawdeen's pajamas." he said, barely making eye contact.

I looked down to see what I was wearing, and what I saw made me want to eat ten pounds of garlic. I was wearing a tiny little purple tank top that totally showed your bust, and small spotted sporty shorts, also known as the worst thing to wear in front of your crush.

"Oh.." I said, blushing as red as blood. "I guess I did." He smiled light heartily.

For a small moment, our eyes met, purplish-pink to gold, vampire to werewolf. It was basically ripped out of a romance novel, and pasted into my life. Before, I knew it, we were leaning into each other, and were going to kiss. Just as soon as our lips met, his phone started beeping. Major buzzkill. We pulled back, both of us red. Clawd looked at his phone, typed a few things, then put it away. "S-sorry about that.." He mumbled. "I should go." He turned and began walking away, only for me to grab his hand, which seemed to surprise him.

"Clawd, I must speak with you." I told him seriously. He faced me, for he'd never seen my very serious side. "Um, sure. What is it?"

I cleared my throat. Here it comes Draculaura, the words you have been wanting to say to this werewolf since you had met. I stared into his eyes and said,

"Clawd, I think I have true feelings for you." He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

" Let me finish. When I first met you, I was only 1598 years old, or 2 years ago. You were 15, Clawdeen was 13. You two were the first people I met when I moved here, and the kindest to me. Clawdeen and I became fast friends, and you and I just were acquaintances. Ever since that day, I have liked time I came over, I would always try to have the courage to talk to you about my feelings for you. But whenever I did finally had gotten over the fear of rejection, you had one of your friends over, or busy. I desperately wanted and needed to speak to you, and now I am, so… I believe I am in love with you." I asserted. It only took me a split second to realize what the hell I just did. "If..you know, y-you feel the same.." I said, rubbing my neck. He just stared back at me, his eyes full of shock, mostly because I just said an entire speech to him, I proclaiming my love for him. God damn, this is so cliche.

"Wow, uh.. Draculaura.. that was.." He quivered. "unexpected. But let me speak now." He pulled me over to Clawdeen's bed, and sat me down. "Look, I know you and I are best friends, but I'll tell you now, I feel the same. You are the kindest, smartest(excluding Ghoulia), most beautiful girl I ever met." He put his hand on my cheek. "I guess I love you too." He then leaned into me, and kissed me. And I didn't fight it. I kissed back. It took a couple years, but it was _defiantly _worth it.

"WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Clawd and I quickly pulled apart at the sound of Clawdeen's angry voice. And wow, she looked pissed off, so bad that you could see the fire in her eyes. To save time, every time she cussed at us, I'll put a smiley face. "WHY THE :) ARE YOU TWO :)HEADS MAKING OUT ON MY :) BED?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY THE F:) ARE YOU WITH MY :) FRIEND AND, AND.. WHAT THE F:) ARE YOU :) THINKING YOU :) SON OF :)?!"

After her rant, Clawd and I couldn't help to laugh. Steam was starting to come out of her ears, or maybe it was her hair curlers. "YOU KNOW WHAT, F:) THIS! I'M OUT." Then she stormed out of the room, murmuring something about killing Clawd after I left.

My mind started worrying. What if I got Deenie really angry? What if she hates me now? WHAT IF WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE?

"Don't worry, she does this when ever something goes wrong, and she hasn't had her morning coffee." Clawd said, smiling.

I smiled back, and pulled him in for a long kiss.

**Don't worry, Clawdeen and Draculaura are still friends. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cleuce and the City of Fluff

**Hello !**

**Today, thanks to a special little request by someone**

**named Monsterhighfan9211, I've decided to finally write…**

**Cleuce.**

**yaaaay.**

**(this takes place during the Scaris special, when everyone is freaking out**

**working hard to help Clawdeen do her fashion show thingy, but it wouldn't kill Cleo or Deuce to slip away for a few minutes for some fluff.)**

Third POV

Deuce sighed staring at the cobwebs in the corners of the black ceiling, sitting on a stool in the dark studio,cloth,papers,and pencils were scattered all over the else was running around, helping Clawdeen gather fabric, help sew, and all that fashion stuff. Even his bros were zooming around helping their girlfriends or crushes. He really had nothing to do. Across form him,his Cleo was helping Frankie with sewing up some of the dresses at one of the gray granite tables. He couldn't help but to give a small smile when he saw her. To be honest, the whole time he was just with the dudes in Scaris, his heart was aching like missed her totally bossy,but sweet personality. Just to see her, was totally awesome.

* * *

Cleo's hands were starting to ache, even though she had only been sewing for about 10 minutes, and Frankie was doing it flawlessly, not even showing a sign of tiredness. She turned around from the table to see her Deuce staring at the ceiling in a daze. She gave him a sweet grin, something she only gave to close friends, or people she really, really liked. Like, romantically like. Even though she was with her friends the whole trip and had lots of fun(except for Toralei)she wished that Deuce was there with her. After all, Scaris was considered quite romantic.

After a couple minutes of more aggravating sewing, she almost threw her needle on the floor, grabbed an amulet out of her purse, and cursed the needle to turn into a rat. Instead, she calmly placed the needle down and told Frankie,"I'll be back in 10." "M'kay, but hurry back, I can't do these all by myself!" Frankie said, grinning like the Chersire cat, even though in reality, she was scared and nervous for her friend.

Cleo walked over to Deuce, who was sitting still on the stool, still staring into space. SHe snapped her fingers in his face, snapping him out of his trance quickly, "Hmm-? Cleo?" he said, like he was half asleep. "Nooo… its Cleopatra, Cleo's great-great-great-great-great grandmother." She huffed sarcastically. He sat up quickly, and apologized like crazy. "Cleo I'm so sorry, like really sorry,like really really REALLY REAL-" She put her finger over his mouth,silencing him. "Shh…" she whispered,removing her finger. "

Oh,uh, sorry." he said,apologizing once again,rubbing his neck. "I just haven't seen you in a while,so all this apologetic…ness inside me is going nuts without you."

"Oh,so you did miss me?" she smirked.

He didn't say anything at first, but quickly bursted,"YES!" he then put his hands over his mouth, Cleo still smirking.

"just don't let the other guys know.."he whispered.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she smiled, kissing his forehead. "I'll be back in a bit; gotta help Deenie with all the sewing and stuff."

"Aww…do you have too?" he mumbled,staring at her. Probably giving her cute little puppy dog eyes behind his shades. "Yes, but ill be back here real quick." She then pulled out her iCoffin, and gave it to Deuce. "Here, play angry trolls or watch netflix or something so you are not bored." His face instantly lit up. "YES! Doctor Who Marathon in Scaris!" he said, quickly becoming intrigued with the cellphone. Cleo tapped his nose,drawing his attention from the phone. "yeah?" he said. Cleo then gave him a sweet long(and completely unsuspected) kiss on the lips. When they broke lips, she grinned at him,and he did the same. "Love ya snake boy." she said,walking back to Frankie. Deuce stayed there in a daze for a good while, until turning back to the phone.

Cleo could hear a "doo wee oooohhh" faintly.

* * *

**I HAD TO PUT DW SOMEWHERE IN THIS. SERIOUSLY**

**sorry, its just fluff, not big makeout scene**

**i cant write those though**

**ANYWAY, IF YOU GUYS HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR SHIPS, ILL BE HAPPY TO WRITE THEM!**_(unless I downright HATE that ship)_

**i can also do femslash, maybe**

** THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Vobecca and the Deadly Party

** HEY LOOK DOWN CAUSE ITS IMPORTANT**

** a quick warning about this chappy:**

** IT IS FEMSLASH. GIRL GIRL LADYLADY K? and a bit cussing too k**

** SO anyway, this is a little Vobecca, requested by elsavonhelsing.**

**Don't worry, its not lemon or anything, just a little something,kinda angst tin the beginning, but gets better near the end. btw more references in this chapter, some will get it. :D**

**This is along the storyline of Ghoulfriends forever, so yeah… **

** COMMENCE READING**

* * *

Robecca was in her pajamas, snuggled up in her bed, rereading some Percy Jackson**(an: which btw percabeth forever and team leo)**. Rochelle was already asleep, her snores sounding throughout the dorm. Robecca looked away from her book and glanced at her old school alarm clock(which was probably wrong anyway). _**12:30 pm. **_She sighed, closing her book and placing it on her nightstand. _My gosh, where is that girl? _she thought.

Venus went out tonight for a party, which was kinda normal for her. Apparently it was one of her old classmates from her old school's birthday, and she got invited. Venus thought it was odd, for most of classmates did not like her, but decided to go anyway. She never told me why they didn't like her. She said she'd be home by 10. _I guess not. _She thought, mentally huffing. _I should probably call her. _She got out of bed and walked over to her purse on the floor. Right when she was about to grab the phone and call her totally-lying-best friend when she heard someone pounding on the door. She quietly shuffled up to the door, a peeped through the seeing hole. Outside the door was a completely drunk Venus, her hair a mess,and her clothes all looked like she just walked through a blender or something.

_"RobbBeeccCaAaaa.." _she slurred from outside. Robecca face palmed, which is something she would not normally do. She open the door hesitantly, which then a randomly over-joyed Venus walked in, a stupid boozed grin on her face. "DaaaMMMN, Beccie.." she said, giggling. "You know at the party, there were some trolls and.." she stifled a laugh. "they had..NEVER SEEN A ICOFFIN!" she said bursting out laughing. Robecca just stood there, an angry look on her face. "always bring an iCoffin to a party…" She said smiling like an idiot. Robecca was still very mad, arms crossed. Venus's smile quickly turned to a frown after seeing Robecca's face.

"What?"

"I'm very cross with you."

"Yeah. I know, yur crossing yur armsss.."

"ugh.. I can't believe you."

"Dude, what your deal?"

"Hmm.. for starters, your more drunk than a bachelor during happy hour."

"…wut?"

"Your drunk beyond comprehension."

"smh..man, i aint drrruunk.." Venus slurred, before starting to sway back and forth.

"Venus? Are you okay?" Robecca asked with concern.

"I told ya, Im just a bit buzzed.." she mumbled before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! VENUS!" Robbeca yelled. She got to her level and shook her. No response.

She checked her pulse. It was slowing down. "Shit.." she muttered. "ROCHELLE!" she hollered.

"Mmm… what is it?"

"Call 911! Venus is in trouble!"

Rochelle immediately got out of bed and ran to the dorm phone. "What happen to her?"

she asked while dialing.

"I dunno, she just, collapsed. Her pulse is slowing."

"Good god…" She frowned. "Hello?! Hello? My friend has collapsed!" she began telling the operator lady.

"Oh god, Venus.." Robecca muttered, holding Venus's hand.

She couldn't lose her. Not yet. She hadn't told her the truth yet.

Never in her life had she'd been so scared.

* * *

VENUS POV

A blinding light engulfed my vision. I couldn't see that clearly, but I could see somebody holding my hand,fast asleep. A sharp pain hits my head. I grunt loudly, cause bloody hell, that hurts. The person's head snaps up and stares at me. My vision starts to clear up, but still a little fuzzy.

I could tell it was a girl. Her eyes began to water, and she starts to smile. "Oh my god, you're alive." She said, in a perky british accent.

Oh my god. It was even though she was a robot, she looked like she was exhausted. Dark bags under her eyes, and completely bloodshot.

Even when she looked bad, she was still the sexiest robot I had even seen.

Crap.

I didn't say that out loud right?

"Oh my god, you're alive." I looked around now, my vision back, I was in a white room, in a bed, an IV hooked onto me, and in a hospital gown. "um, why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

A surprised look came across her face. "Are you telling me you don't remember what happened?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You don't remember,_anything,_at all?"

I had to think hard. I hit a distant memory. "Um, I was at Dandy's party, when this kinda cute werewolf offered me a drink, so I took it and.." I couldn't remember anything else. "That's all before it all became a big fuzz."

"Why would you take a drink from a stranger?" "I dunno, I just felt like it."

She put her head in her hands. When she looked back up, she stared at me. "Venus, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead tell."

"Venus, I think I l-"

A man(I couldn't tell if he was a monster or human) opened the door, wearing a big white jacket over a tweed jacket,a bow tie,suspenders and a stethoscope.

He was most likely my **doctor.** He looked at me, his eyes full of happiness. "Well, isn't that just fantastic!" He said with a british accent, smiling like a child. "She's awake." He goes over to the monitors in the corner of the room, and starts checking all the systems. "Heart, check. Lungs,check." He checks them all and then turns back to me. "Well, its good to know that you are all good Miss McFlytrap."

"You can call me Venus."

"Sorry, Venus. It seems you have made quite the comeback." He said happily.

I was quiet for a moment. Comeback? Does that mean I was doing really bad earlier?

"Doctor.." I asked. " What happened to me?"

His smile disappeared. He glanced to Robecca, who was staring at the floor.

"Venus," he started. "You were poisoned."

I could of died right there.

"You had weed killer inside your blood stream."

I could have died again here too.

"Luckily for you, Robecca was there to help you out. Your other friend Rochelle attempted to call an Amblulance, but they never came." He sighed. "So instead, Robecca grabbed you, flew 10 miles to the nearest hospital using her boots, and got you here just in time to get majority of the weed killer out before it could kill you. You went into a coma, luckily only for 2 weeks. Your friend stayed the entire time. SHe didn't want to miss you waking up."

I turned to face Robecca. SHe was still staring at the floor.

"Oh my god." I murmured. "You saved my life."

She rubbed her neck. "Yes, I suppose I did."

I pulled her into a tight hug. God, it felt so good to hold her. But now, I wanted to kiss her like crazy.

No, you know what?

It was now. No holding off anymore.

When we released, we stared at each other. The Doctor smiled. "I guess I better be on my way now." He said, muttering something about Ponds or something.

* * *

Robecca POV

Two weeks. Two entire weeks without hearing her sarcastic voice. Two weeks without seeing that cheeky smile of hers. God, I had to tell her now.

"Venus…I-I need to tell you something."

She stared at me curiously. "What is it Beccie?"

"I think…I-I lo-"

Suddenly, she kissed me. On the lips with passion. I couldn't help but to kiss back.

The building could have caught on fire, and I wouldn't have cared. This kiss was by far the best thing that had happened to me in these two weeks. When we broke for breath, she gave me a sly smile. "What were you saying?"

"That I love you."

"Meh, same here." she said casually.

"Oh."

"Yeah." she mumbled before she pushed her lips on mine. And it felt like we were meant to be just..this. Together, kissing and in love.

Then,out of nowhere, Rochelle bust down the door, only to find the scene of Venus and I..well, snogging. Whoops.

Rochelle stood there in shock. "Um..I'll come back." She muttered before dashing out, slamming the door.

"She so weird." Venus said. "She can't handle a little love?"

I giggled. "I guess not."

"God, I love you." she muttered.

As if I couldn't tell.

* * *

Rochelle's POV

I stood outside the room, by back on the door.

Oh god, my roommates are in love.

Help me.

* * *

_**AND THATS ALL FOLKS.**_

_**YAAY.**_

_**OH MY GOSH THATS WAS LIKE 1500 WORDS.**_

_**WOOOOOOOW.**_

_**AND BTW, I GOTTA LOTS OF SUGGESTIONS AND THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE…**_

**HOLT AND FRANKIE. CAUSE I GOT TWO REQUESTS ON HOLT WITH SOMEBODY AND HOLT AND FRANKIE, SO YOU KNOW, KILLING TWO BIRDS **

**WITH ONE STONE.**

**THANK YOU ALL:KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING.**

**BTW IF YOU ARE A WHOVIAN OR A HALF-BLOOD,**

**IM WRITING A PJO AND DW FANFIC SO YEAAAH.**

**JUST WAIT AND THANKS!**

_-whoovesandmonsters90_


	5. Chapter 5:Hankie and the Starbucks

**GUYSSSS**

**SO MANY REQUEESSTTTS**

**For now though, I'm doing Holt and Frankie, requested by "Zoey" and "Hibiscus Hyde"**

**Later I'm writing jackson and frankie cause those two are my MH OTP.**

**okay. **

**Btw, the songs I was listening to while writing this was Sarah Smiles and Trade Mistakes by PANIC! at the Disco. Good band, too bad I didn't know about them when they were real popular.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was 10 pm and Frankie was sitting in her bed in her pajamas, reading some Teen Scream, when her phone buzzed.

It was a text from her boyfriend, Holt:

_**Hey firecracker**_

_**I'm boreeeeeeed. can I come over?**_

She smiled and replied:

_Okay, since my parents aren't home_

_but you gotta bring me starbucks. I'm craving it :)_

Barely 20 seconds before he texted back:

_**k see you in 10 3**_

_alright see ya 3_

She put down her phone and kept down and kept reading.

10 MIN LATER

She heard a knock from downstairs, and heard a loud "FRRRRAAANNNNKIEEEE!"

She got out of bed and ran down the stairs and opened the door.

There she found her blue-skinned boyfriend in a black hoodie that held the Triforce from Zelda on it, with his denim jeans and his sneakers,laces untied. "Hey Firecracker." he said with a smug expression.

"Hey 'DJ,'" she giggled. He held up the bag of starbucks. "I got it." she smiled goofily.

Frankie laughed gleefully and hugged him,"Thanks!"

"It was no problem…" he looked down at the floor nervously.

"WHat happened?"

"Uh, I might of had to go into the normie town to get it since the one in New Salem was closed, and the cashier guy may or may not had fainted after seeing a blue guy walk in..I had to get the drinks myself.."

She slugged him in the shoulder. "Don't go into Normie Town after 10! That's one of Vlad's rules."

"My bad."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Come on, lets go inside. It's freezing out."

They went into the living room and plopped down on the couch,Frankie laying her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a little while, when Frankie broke the silence.

"Wanna watch something on Netflix?"

"Sure."

She grabbed her laptop from the coffee table, and turned on Netflix.

"You wanna watch The Hunger Games?"

"Yeah.. you know that's my favorite movie."

"You are so messed up." Frankie Rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what did I say?!" Holt exclaimed.

"Your favorite movie is a bunch of kids killing each other."

He laughed. "i know, I'm screwed up."

She grabbed her Starbucks off the table and took a sip.

"You know what this needs?" he said.

"What?"

"A thing of microwavable popcorn."

She got up, and started walking to the kitchen.

"Fine, but you owe me." She strolled into the kitchen and started up the microwave.

* * *

ONE MOVIE AND 2 BAGS OF MICROWAVABLE POPCORN LATER

Frankie fell asleep on his chest while watching the movies, so Holt didn't dare to move.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read_**11:55 pm. **_ Normally, he'd be worried that her parents would come back and kick him out, but they were out a wouldn't be back till tomorrow, so he could stay later.

Frankie stirred in her sleep. Damn, she was cute while she sleeps. There was a little bit of drool on her face too. She started to wake up, groggily opening her eyes staring at Holt.

"You drool when you sleep." he smirked.

"shuddup." she mumbled.

Her green and blue eyes stared into his crimson ones.

They stayed like this for a long time.

Frankie then got of his chest and sat up properly on the couch, and the just kept sitting and staring.

Holt finally broke the silence. "Sooo…."

_Goodness this got awkward much faster than I had hoped._ Frankie thought.

* * *

HOLTS POV

Damn it, this was so awkward.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

_You idiot._

OH great, he's back.

_I'm human and even still I can probably do better in this sort of situation then you are right now._

_**Shut it Jekyll.**_ I "say" to him.

_Let me take over and I'll get you out of this._

_**Hell no man, this is my time with my lady.**_

_Well, technically, she's my "lady" as well, since we are-_

_**Yeah,yeah, same person. Jeez, I get this from you all the time.**_

_God, then if you are SO DAMN smart, why don't you save yourself from this completely uncomfortable moment?_

_**Fine! I will. I got this.**_

_Surreee you do. Have fun with that Hyde._

I lost connection with my other half after that.

Okay, I'm probably going to regret this after its done.

…

…

Prepare "Awkward Evasion Plan 14Q."

* * *

Frankies POV

**(btw holts conversation with jackson was really quick in his mind, like maybe 2 seconds)**

_Gosh, what should I do? _I thought.

I started subconsciously staring down at the floor and playing with my fingers.

I finally got the courage to start a conversation, but before I could even speak a word, he smashed his lips on to mine, completely out of nowhere.

What.

I mean sure, were dating, but I mean, that was totally out of the blue.

And of course I'm not gonna push back. I mean this was pretty awesome.

I even kissed back.

THIRD PERSON

Never would anyone think that in a monster-filled town in Salem, Oregon, in a tiny little Culs-de-sac would you find a granddaughter of Frankenstien and grandson of DR. Jekyll and passionately kissing each other.

I mean, they were like really into it.

**WARNING: GETS KIND OF…"HOT" HERE**

Frankie's arms were wrapped around his neck, while Holts hands were completely tangled in gorgeous black and white hair.

Frankie was practically sparking at the bolts.

At some point or another, they fell over on the couch,so Holt was on top of Frankie.

When they broke for air, all she could fell right now was pure bliss.

He stared down at her, her face with a wide grin spread across it.

Frankies POV

Gosh, If I could describe what I'm feeling right now in 3 words, they would be HOLY HYRULE SHEET.

….

It makes sense to me,okay?

How could I explain it to you guys…

Um, How about this:

Imagine your favorite person in the world that you totally love. Then imagine them coming to you, smiling beautifully, then kissing you lovingly. And then they tell you, "I love you."

Times that feeling by 50.

And you get me.

Alright, I've been in my mind place long enough, lets get back to the real world.

His blue lips were smashing into my green ones, his hair aflame in total fire.

You could totally tell he was enjoying this.

"god I love you" he mumbled.

"shut up and kiss me" i muttered back to him, before pulling him into a embrace.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

HOLTS POV

_**BTZZZ BTZZZ BTZZZZ**_

My phone was seriously about to cause an earthquake.

I started to groggily open my eyes, only for them to meet with the bright sun.

"ow!" I muttered.

My eyesight tries to adjust to the lighting.

I grab my phone from the coffee table and check who it is.

God, just some random guy from school. I sigh and place i back on the table.

Hold up; we don't have a coffee table.

Where am I?

…..

Oh god.

Im still at Frankies.

On her couch.

With her sleeping on my chest.

Whoops.

_**Let's check our options here… **_I began to think.

_**1. I could carefully remove her from my chest and leave because here parents could be coming home or on their way**_

_**or **_

_**2. I could stay here with my girlfriend and forget about the fact that her parents could be home any minute now.**_

…

_**Screw it.**_

Personally, even if its 7 am, its still night for me. I close my eyes and fall back asleep, Frankie's soft breathing as my lullaby.

* * *

**ah**

**that was long**

**a couple things though:**

**number1. If I already written it, i probably won't write it again for a while or if i get random inspiration.**

**number2. I don't think I'm ready to do guyxguy.**

**I could do femslash cause some of other ships in other fandoms, and read enough fan fiction to last a lifetime.**

_**althoouuugghhh**_

_**i do ship johnlock for you sherlockians *wink wink***_

**number4**

**wait a minute no **

**number3. you guys are awesome.**

**really thanks**

**I'm a really bad writer too.**

**4**

**I think my next fix is gonna be clawdeen and most likely deuce.**

**I think theyre kind of cute, especially after reading a certain **

_**fanfic series.**_

**and 5 very important 5**

**don't let me eat pears**

**i hate pears**

**john smith is a character i made up**

**but i won't know that ill think i am him and he might do something STUPID like eat a pear**

**in three months i don't wanna wake up from being human and taste that**

* * *

**sorry**

**had to do that**

**ok thanks**

**love you all**

**~wam90~**


End file.
